Proof of Life
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Soy Rin Kagamine, mi vida ha sido escrita: estoy enferma. No creo pasar de este invierno, pero disfrutaré de lo que me queda junto a mi hermano Len.
1. Prólogo

**Proof of Life**

~Prólogo~

Una mañana fría de invierno, algunos árboles nevados se podían divisar por la ventana, aunque para tocarlos aun me queda mucho. Estamos el el año 2023, hace 1 años qué acabó la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Vivo en una pequeña casa, en un bosque de una montaña, con mi hermano Len Kagamine. No se muy bien el lugar, puesto que no lo recuerdo bien. Despues de que terminara la guerra en el 2022, caí enferma. Somos unos de los pocos supervivientes, mi hermano y yo, si es que hay más supervivientes… Mi hermano lleva cuidandome un año, una vez al mes, baja la montaña y trae medicina. Creo que había un pueblo o un laboratiorio, algo de eso… Pero, se que no duraré mucho más…ya he aguantado suficiente.

Soy Rin Kagamine, mi vida ha sido escrita. Se que mi destino continua marchitandose. Pero, todavia sere fuerte. Quiero respirar, quiero cantar.


	2. 01 Mi canción favorita, nuestra canción

**Proof of Life**

¡Holaa! Me presentaré, soy Kisaki-chan, y te agradezco que estés leyendo esto. En el Prólogo decidí no poner nada para que quedase más chulo e.e . Este es un fic de Rin&Len, de la saga Proof of Live/Soundless Voice. Contaré la historia de Rin enferma, lo que pasa con Len, sus sentimientos, y su muerte. Espero que os guste ^^.

...Capítulo 01# ~Esa canción, mi canción favorita, nuestra canción.~ ...

Otra mañana fría de invierno, me incorporé de la cama. Miré hacia la ventana. Un bosque blanco, blanco como la nieve; aunque, claro, esta todo nevado…

Miré a mi alrededor, mi habitación. Un piano enfrente mía, abierto, con unas partituras y un pequeño jarrón con una pequeña flor; a mi derecha una pequeña foto de Len y yo en un marquito de cristal, sobre mi mesilla de noche; un poco más allá hay un armario con ropa y en la pared de enfrente un cuadro de un estanque, con un banco delante de el y un pequeño bosque detrás. En el banco estaban sentados 2 personas, una sobre el hombro de la otra. Es un cuadro que transmite amabilidad y calidez… Volví a rejistrar otra vez la habitación con la mirada, en busca de Len. Como solo encontré una mesita al lado de la puerta, me desarropé y me senté en la cama con mis pies descalzos tocando el frío suelo a causa del invieno. Me dispuse a incorporarme cuando entró Len.

-Buenos días Ri…¡Ey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dejó la bandeja que traía con una taza de leche calentita, un par de galletas y un sobrecito junto a un vaso de agua encima de la mesita pequeña de al lado de la puerta, vino corriendo a volverme a meter en la cama y arroparme-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes levantarte!

-Lo siento, Len…Sólo quería levantarme para ir a buscarte…Me desperté y me sentí sola…

Y de verdad me sentí así. Sin Len no puedo hacer nada, sin Len me siento sola, sin Len no sé vivir, Len es mi todo.

-Bu-bueno…-noté un leve sonrojo en Len, siempre lo hace cuando le digo lo mucho que me importa-Pero no hacía falta levantarte, yo siempre estoy aquí.

-¡Um!-asentí con energía. Len se levantó de mi cama, fue a por la banejita y la puso en mi cama.

-Un vasito de leche calentita con galletitas, pero antes la medicina-. Suponía que era eso, medicina. Estoy muy enferma, tanto, que llevo un año. No mejoro, pero sí empeoro. Me doy cuenta, pero no quiero que Len lo sepa, se preocuparía más por mí.

Estoy enamorada de mi hermano. Ya sé que no debería, sería cometer incesto, pero en este mundo sin fin, lleno de sufrimiento, no importa. Él es todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que tendré.

Me tomé la medicina rapidamente, al igual que las galletas y la leche. Len se lo llevó todo y volvió unos 5 minutos después. Se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar para mí, como siempre. Yo tarareaba unos cuantos "la" y "na". Pasaban las horas y Len seguía tocando para mí, quitando el rato que fue a por la comida que había preparado en la mañana.

-Len, porfavor, ¿puedes tocar esa que me gusta tanto?

-Claro, mi princesa.

Len empezó a tocar mi canción, empecé a seguir un ritmo con mis "la" y "na". Este se levantó y dejó de tocar.

-Voy a hacer la cena, descansa un rato.

-Vale-. Como buena hermana que soy le obedecí y decidí descansar. Pero tenía en mente todo el rato esa canción, mi canción favorita, la canción de Len y yo, nuestra canción. Necesitaba letra, una letra dulce, pero no triste. Saqué un cuaderno y un lápiz de la mesilla de noche y me disponía a escribir cuando entró Len por la puerta con la cena.

-¿Otra vez haciendo alguna trastada, Rin?-cerró la puerta.

-Qué va-. Le sonreí. La cena era un platito de sopa, con un cacho de pan. La verdad es que no se de donde saca tanta comida. Todo acompañado de mi vasito de agua con la medicina. Me lo tomé obedientemente y cené. Len se llevó la bandejita y dijo que tardaría un poco porque iba a lavar los platos.

Volví a sacar el cuaderno que habia escondido detrás de mi almohada, y escribí lo que sería la primera estrofa, plasmando mis sentimientos, pensando en la canción, poniendole cierto ritmo.

"_La voz del viento susurra en mi oido_

_el invierno esta aqui, mi cuerpo se estremece_

_estás junto a mi, puedo ver tu aliento_

_cada vez más blanco y helado." _

Len entró por la puerta, escondí en cuaderno en la mesilla de noche y me abrazó.

-Buenas noches mi princesa, ¿quiere que me quede con usted hasta que se duerma?

-Si no le importa a usted, caballero…Me encantaría-. Len me hablaba muy amablemente y la calidez de sus brazos me decia "Te amo". Nos cogimos de la mano y me tumbé, Len se quedó sentado. Empezó a cantar una pequeña nana.

-_Lu li la, lu li la, la canción que suena… Es la canción que amo cantar…El cielo está brillando, la luna es hermosa… En el suelo está brotando una bella flor, por su bien quitaremos este hermoso cristal…_

Me dormí, agarrando bien fuerte la mano de Len.

…..Capítulo 01#Fin…..

Bueno, al final he intentado hacer una traduccion de los primeros 40 segundos de la Bonus Track del album de Mothy, The Evil Kingdom. Tiene una parte que es así, otra más o menos inventada, y otra hecha a partir de las palabras que entendía. Espero que les este gustando y intenten dejar reviews ^^ Me haría mucha ilusión leer alguno.


	3. 02 La calidez de un abrazo

**Proof of Life**

¡Holaa! Soy Kisaki-chan, y si estás leyendo esto, es porqué te gusto el primer capi. Bueno, dejo ya el capitulo:

... Capítulo 02# ~La calidez de un abrazo, el cuidado de un hermano~ ...

Una mañana fría de invierno, me incorporé de la cama, todos los dias igual. Volví a rejistrar otra vez la habitación como el día anterior, en busca de Len. Pero, al igual que todos los otros días, no estaba. Decidí no levantarme y volver a tumbarme. Pasó un rato. Nada. Ni rastro de Len. Miré un pequeño reloj que saqué de el pequeño cajón de la mesilla de noche. Las 12:00 am, Miercoles. Ya estamos en Marzo. Pronto llegará la primavera… Esa tan esperada primavera a la que no llegare. Mi destino se está marchitando, y lo sé, al igual que la pequeña flor de el piano, que no llegará a nacer.

Hoy creo que Len ha bajado al pueblo. Me levanté y cogí la flor. Volví a la cama y me puse de rodillas. Dejé la flor sobre la cama y abrí la ventana. Frío, hace frío. Deje la pequeña maceta con la flor sobre la ventana, por lo menos le dará algo de sol.

Decidí darme un paseo por la casa, creo que será mi ultimo paseo, uno de los pocos que he tenido. Salí de mi habitación, la 2ª planta. Piso de madera, con 3 habitaciones: un trastero, mi habitación y la habitación de Len. Bajé al piso de abajo con dificultades, tropezando con el último escalón. Estaba en el suelo. Tenía ganas de llorar, me dolía todo. Me levanté como pude. La planta de abajo es un amplio salón, con una chimenea, un sofá, una mesa, la cocina, nevera, y poco más. Sobre la chimenea hay varias fotos de Len y yo. Las cogí todas. Subí como pude por las escaleras, con los marcos. Pasé a mi habitación y dejé los marcos sobre el piano, bien distribuidos. Pero todo esto no lo hice tan rápido, tardé lo mio. Miré el reloj, 12:45 am.

Pensé en ir a la habitación de Len. Abrí la puerta y miré. Len estaba tumbado en la cama, situada al lado de una pequeña ventana, como mi habitación. Por la habitación tenía varios cuadros, pero no de pinturas, eran fotos nuestras. No le presté atención a lo demás que había en la habitación. Me senté en la cama de Len. Parecía cansado. Le retire un mechón de su pelo rubio de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de su oreja. Len abrió los ojos.

-Ri…Rin

-Buenos días, Len-. Dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-se incorporó y me miró.

-P-pensé que estabas en el pueblo y me dí una vuelta por la casa. Entré a tu habitación y bueno…Len, tengo hambre.

Len se intentó aguantar la risa.

-Nunca cambiarás…

Se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

-No, puedo ir yo sola-. Me levanté, pero la pierna me falló. Iba a caer al suelo si no hubiese sido por Len, que me cogió a tiempo.

-¿Ves? No puedes-. Me cogió en brazos.-Vamos, Rin.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Len me llevó a mi habitación. Me dejó en la cama.

-Me voy a prepararte el desayuno…

-Len…-saqué mi reloj.-Mira, ya es la 1:15 pm. Prepara mejor la comida…

-Vale, vuelvo en un rato-. Me dio un beso en la frente. Esto provocó el cambio de mi leve sonrojo a un sonrojo considerable.

Pasó un largo rato y Len subió con unos macarrones, y el vaso de agua junto a la medicina. Se sentó conmigo y me tomé la medicina. Comimos juntos.

-Rin, ¿sabes tu algo de los desaparecidos cuadros del salón?

-¿Salón? ¡Hace 1 año que no bajo al salón!

-¿Y quien me explica que los cuadros tengan piernas y se hallan colocado encima del piano?

-Umss…¿El viento?

-Si, porque has abieto tambien la ventana.

-¡Mentira! ... – Len me miró fijamente, con cara de: no me mieeeentaas, y una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.- Valee… Bajé y me traje todos los cuadros y abrí la ventana… ¿Contento?

-Bueno, no mucho. Rin, estás muy roja.

-Ah, si, bu-bueno… No sé porque…-Len me puso su frente contra mi frente.

-Tienes fiebre Rin. Tumbaté-. Me quitó el plato vacío y me obligó a tumbarme. Dejo los platos, vasos y todo lo demás en el suelo.

-Len…tocame la canción, porfavor…

-Pero Rin, tengo que cuidarte…

-Porfavor…

Len se levantó y se puso a tocar el piano. Yo tarareaba el ritmo de la canción. Saqué el cuaderno rápidamente y escribí algo más de la canción:

"_La voz del viento susurra en mi oido_

_el invierno esta aqui, mi cuerpo se estremece,_

_estás junto a mi. Puedo ver tu aliento,_

_cada vez más blanco y helado._

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita,_

_espero por la proxima primavera excusandose,_

_mientras escucho las cadenas de vida,_

_continuando con el brote de luz._

_Se que mi destino continua marchitandose,_

_pero, todavia sere fuerte._

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar." _

Cerré el cuaderno y continué tarareando. Len terminó la canción y se tumbó conmigo en la cama.

-Duermete un rato, yo me quedaré aquí, no estás sola.

Asentí y me agarré a la camiseta de Len. Me dormí en poco tiempo. La calidez de Len reconforta…Ojalá pudiera estar así para siempre.

…..Capítulo 02#Fin…..

Bueno, los reviews :

**Eclipse****-san** Me alegro de que te guste y te recomiendo que te veas la canción Proof of Live y después la de Soundless Voice, pare ver las 2 versiones, la de Rin y la de Len. Espero que te guste mi fic y las songs~. ^^

**Lily-san **¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y si, es bastante triste TwT pero yo no me arrepiento de haberla visto ^^ Jaja oks, no te preocupes, puedes presionar. Es más, yo creo que me lo tomo más enserio cuando hay presión ewe. ¿Amigas? ¡Claro! Encantada, Lily-chan ^^

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto~ ¡Bye, bye!


	4. 03 Este sufimiento parará eternamente

**Proof of Life**

¡Holaa! Kisaki-chan esta aquí~ (otra vez). Hoy tardé bastante en terminar este capi…(haber que excusa me inventoo… -.-¡) ¿La verdad? Pereza. Terminé de escribir el de Shuujin, me he puesto a leer fics sueltos de Shugo Chara…y…bueno, se me hizo tarde, y tenía este capi a medias. Y tengo ganas de terminarlo, pero tambien me da pereza! -.-¡ No me entiendo a mi misma. Bueno, os dejo con el capi:

... Capítulo 03# ~Dentro de poco, este sufimiento parará eternamente~ ...

Abrí los ojos. Me toqué la frente, tenía un trapito que probablemente estubo mojado, para bajarme la fiebre. Miré a mi lado, allí estaba Len, dormido como un angelito. Le tenía tan cerca que…que…¡Aaargh dios, Rin! ¡Si quieres besarle, solo bésale y punto! La mano de Len estaba sujetandome la cintura, dandome un tierno abrazo. No le presté atención a lo tipico de todas mis mañanas: el frío, rejistro de habitación, ventana llena de nieve, paisaje invernal. Y ahora, ignoro todo para centrar mi atención en mi adorado hermano, tan…tan…¡Aaargh dios, otra vez! Me acerqué a la cara de Len y puse mi frente contra la suya…

Este sentimiento no es capaz de expresar lo que siento… pero, nosotros estamos conectados, ¿no? Estaba tan cerca de Len que podía sentir su aliento. Quiero olvidarme de mi vida, no quiero que nadie recuerde que he vivido. Así Len no sufriría por mi culpa… Len entreabrió los ojos. Parece que se sorprendió de verme tan cerca. Pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…¿juguetona, quizas? Le devolví la sonrisa.

Len cerró los ojos. Yo levanté el brazo y me puse a acariciarle el pelo.

-Buenos días, princesa. Me alegro de que estes mejor.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Len.

-Umm… Esto es muy nostálgico…

-Si…

Len quitó la mano de mi cintura y la puso detrás de mi cabeza.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vale?

-Yo creo que ya es comida…

-Bueno, pues algo de comer.

Hizo intento de levantarse, pero no le dejé. Le miré a los ojos, supongo que puse carita tierna. Len se acercó a mi cara, estando a escasos centimetros…

-Ahora vuelvo, Rin-. Y me besó suavemente. Yo cerré los ojos, aunque estaba sorprendida. Despues de esto se levantó y se fue.

… ¿Qué…es lo que acabo de sentir…? Asi es como se siente…que te bese la persona que amas… Sonreí, supongo que una sonrisa pícara.

Len subió al rato, un rato bastante corto para mí, ensimismada en mis pensamientos sobre el beso.

-Rin, toma la merienda.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?

-Si, dormiste mucho porque estabas enferma, y yo como me quede hasta tarde cuidandote, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Vaya…Lo-lo siento…-le dije apenada bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no me importa, porque eres tú, Rin.

Llevaba un platito de sopa pequeño, otra vez, y el vaso de agua junto a la medicina, como de costumbre. Se sentó conmigo y me tomé la medicina.

-Len, ya terminé, ¿me puedes tocar la canción, porfavor?

Len se levantó, se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar. Yo saqué mi cuaderno y cantaba a la par de la musica. Añadí nuevas palabras, respecto a los sentimientos de hoy…

"_La voz del viento susurra en mi oido_

_el invierno esta aqui, mi cuerpo se estremece_

_estás junto a mi, puedo ver tu aliento_

_cada vez más blanco y helado._

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita,_

_espero por la proxima primavera excusandose,_

_mientras escucho las cadenas de vida,_

_continuando con el brote de luz._

_Se que mi destino continua marchitandose,_

_pero, todavia sere fuerte._

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar._

_Me gustaria olvidar algo que dice que he vivido; _

_la prueba de mi vida._

_No quiero cantar una triste canción._

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero… _

_reir a tu lado._

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción._

_Varios inviernos han pasado y, finalmente,_

_comprendí que este sentimiento era_

_incapaz de expresar lo que deseo, pero..._

_mi corazón siempre estara conectado con el tuyo, ¿no?" _

Cerré el cuaderno y continué tarareando. Len terminó la canción y escondí el cuaderno. Se sentó conmigo.

-¿Y a qué viene ultimamente este favoritismo de la canción?-dijo riendose.

-No sé, me gusta el ritmo, ya lo tengo. ¿Quieres oirlo?

Len se levantó y se volvió a sentar en el piano. Me levanté sigilosamente mientras sonaba la canción, me coloqué detrás de Len. Y empece a tararear…

-Na na na na na naa…Na na na na na naa…Naná na na na na, na na na na na na naa…

Segui tarareando hasta el final. Repetimos varias veces la canción. Len toco otra con un ritmo parecido, pero decía que era algo más triste.

-Len, ¿tenemos chocolate? Quiero chocolate calentito~

-Creo que si, iré a ver.

Len se fue y volvió en un rato, bastante largo. Llevaba 2 tazas, me dio mi taza. La agarré con ambas manos. Pero no se que pasó, la taza se escurrió, aunque la tenía bien agarrada, cayendo al suelo, rompiendose en miles de pedazos.

Tenía una mirada asustada, Len me miró y solo dijo:

-No te preocupes, estás debil. Toma mi chocolate-. Se puso a recoger mi estropicio.-Enseguida subo con otro nuevo para mí.

Len salió de mi habitación. Empecé a llorar descontroladamente…Me tomé el chocolate de Len rápidamente, sin disfrutarlo. Lo dejé encima de mi mesilla y me dí la vuelta.

Cerré los ojos deseando dormirme rápidamente, para que este sufrimiento parase pero…

Dentro de poco , parará eternamente…

…..Capítulo 03#Fin…..

Bueno, el capi…algo que decir…pues sí, me hizo mucha ilusión escribir la escena del beso! ^^ Primero, para hacer el capi, veo la parte de canción que añadiré hoy y pienso en lo que siente Rin con la letra, fijandome en el video de "Proof of Life" y en el de "Las 3 tragedias de los Kagamine". De eso último saqué lo de la taza, porque en la canción despues de lo de _"…Quiero cantar esta dulce canción (yasashī uta o utatte itai)" _ suena un sonido de algo roto, y en video de la canción, sale Rin cuando cae a la nieve y…T~T Pero en el de las tragedias era una taza que se rompía.

A ver…los reviews :

**Lily-chaaaaan: **Si, puedo trabajar con presión. De hecho, mis amigos me presionan cuando quieren que les haga un dibujo y les digo que no tengo tiempo, estan todo el rato: El dibujo, El dibujo, El dibujo, El dibujo, El dibujo, El dibujo, El dibujo… Son bastante cansinos, hay veces que odio dibujar tan bien -.-¡ Esoo, no a las peleeas ^^

**Eclipse-saan: **Si, es bastante cansado, y además es un roollazoo… Si, son preciosos Lo continuaré ~ ^^

**Vainilla-san: **Jaja no creo que llores solo leyendo ^^ Hombre, si te pones la instrumental de fondo, a lo mejor una lagrimita si… Es bueno ser sentimental, yo soy igual. Fijaté , lloré viendome la saga del Mal, cuando terminaba "Sirviente del mal" y principio de "Regret Message" T.T Gracias, me alegro de que te guste ~

**Sawako-san: **Eres de las mías! Yo también lloré! Pero solo con la de "Proof of life", la de "soundless voice" no es que me guste mucho ._. no sé, y eso que yo amo a Len xd Si, Rin muere y Len llorará…que triste aww…Pero a mis kagamine siempre se les pone en canciones de este estilo~. Vale, gracias por seguirlas ^^ !

Ya están todos los reviews…

Intentaré subir un capi cada día, pero el viernes tengo un examen y no sé si podré hacer y subir los capis…hoy intentaré terminar los capis (Shuujin&Proof of Life, y me gustaría ir comenzando la saga del mal…) para simplemente mañana subirlos ^^

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto~ ¡Bye, bye!


	5. 04 Por qué… ¡Es solitario…!

**Proof of Life**

¡Holaa! Kisaki-chan esta aquí~ (otra vez). Ayer no pude publicar ~ gomen por eso, esque estuve estudiando para los exameness… y…bueno, el caso, no tenia inspiracioon…Pero ahora si la tengo ^^ Os dejo con el 4 capu de Proof of Life.

... Capítulo 04# ~Por qué… ¡Es solitario…!~ ...

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación. Las sábanas estaban mojadas, estuve llorando toda la noche. Me levanté sobresaltada. Len no estaba. Quise chillar su nombre, y así lo hice:

-¡LEEEN!

Len entró por la puerta…pero…

-Dime, ¿que quieres? Buenos días, Rin.

¿Eh? Len mueve los labios, pero…no puedo escuchar nada…

-¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me has llamado así?

Nuevamente no oia nada…

-Len…no…

-¿Um?

-Len no…¡No escucho nada!

-¿¡Qué, enserio! ¿¡Rin! ¡¿No puedes oirme?

Creo haberle entendido. Negé con la cabeza.

Len tenía una expresión triste. Empecé a llorar. La cara de Len decía: "No llores…". Vino rápidamente a abrazarme. Yo no dejaba de llorar, y el me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Voy a por la medicina-. De repente se levantó. Señaló a la puerta y hizo señas de beber algo. Asentí, seguramente iria a por mi medicina.

Se fue de la habitación. Me quedé sola. No me lo puedo creer…¡No oigo nada! ¡Nu-Nunca volveré a oir a Len! ¡No me oigo ni a mi misma!

Len entró a la habitación y me dio la medicina. Me sonreía, aunque sé que en el fondo está triste, muy triste. Se fue a llevar las cosas y la comida, porque no tenía hambre.

¿Y ahora que hago? No…no podré terminar mi canción…

Saqué mi cuaderno y pensando en la canción me puse a intentar terminarla…

"_La voz del viento susurra en mi oido_

_el invierno esta aqui, mi cuerpo se estremece_

_estás junto a mi, puedo ver tu aliento_

_cada vez más blanco y helado._

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita,_

_espero por la proxima primavera excusandose,_

_mientras escucho las cadenas de vida,_

_continuando con el brote de luz._

_Se que mi destino continua marchitandose,_

_pero, todavia sere fuerte._

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar._

_Me gustaria olvidar algo que dice que he vivido; _

_la prueba de mi vida._

_No quiero cantar una triste canción._

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero… _

_reir a tu lado._

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción._

_Varios inviernos han pasado y, finalmente,_

_comprendí que este sentimiento era_

_incapaz de expresar lo que deseo, pero..._

_mi corazón siempre estara conectado con el tuyo, ¿no?_

_Está muy oscuro._

_No puedo escuchar nada…_

_Tengo miedo... ¡duele!_

_¡ES SOLITARIO…!_

_Mientras todo a mi alrededor continua desapareciendo,_

_tu sonrisa es lo unico que aún no ha desaparecido..._

_Tu estas cantando esa dulce canción ¿no es así?_

_Aún cuando nosotros estemos siendo_

_abarcados por un mundo de soledad._

_Yo siempre estare contigo, por favor no lo olvides..."_

Len entró por la puerta, sonriendo. Se paró y me miró, paré de escribir. Len movio los labios. Entendí perfectamente lo que me dijo: "-Rin, no estas sola."

Tambien apunté eso en la canción, seguí escribiendo…aun sabiendo que Len me miraba.

"_No estoy sola… tu estas aquí._

_Me rodeas con la calidez de tu abrazo,_

_aunque no pueda escuchar nada,_

_puedo entenderte._

_La mano con la que me tocas_

_Me dice: "Te quiero""_

Cerré el cuaderno. Len se acercó a mi y me besó en la frente. Sonreí y le abracé. No podía oir, pero…todavía puedo hablar.

-¡Len! ¡Te quiero mucho, ¿vale?

Len se sorprendió, y solo me abrazó más. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Se me nubla la vista...Len…

Me aparté de Len y escondí el cuaderno. Me tumbé en la cama y obligé a Len a hacer lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar:

-_ Lu li la, lu li la, la canción que suena…_

Len cantó conmigo, aunque no podía oirle

_-Es la canción que amo cantar…El cielo está brillando, la luna es hermosa… En el suelo está brotando una bella flor, por su bien quitaremos este hermoso cristal…_

Me dormí, tengo mucho sueño. Estoy muy cansada…pronto…

Descansaré eternamente …

…..Capítulo 04#Fin…..

Bueno pues…el proximo capítulo será el último (luego el epílogo). A lo mejor este capi es algo corto, pero no puedo alargar más el chicle (y estoy mu vagaa, pero aunque estuviese bien, no lo hacía mas largo). Pobre Rin…No oye nada … T.T

A ver…los reviews :

**Lily-chaaaaan: **Yaaa pero esque la pobree es asii de debil… ._. Jaja yo tambien lo amo! ¬.¬ … xD Espero que te guste el final ~ . Jaja vivo con presión de la atmósfera xd Si ya somos hermanitas ê,e

**Eclipse-saan: **Muuuuy tristee~ Jaja a mi tambien me pasa eso del anime, pero me vicio y soy mu bruta e intento acabarme la temporada en un dia…xd Jaja sii, lo has dicho en Shuujin, cuando fusilé a Kaito . ^^ Jaja

^^ Bueno, pues intentaré hacer el capi de Shuujin ahora y luego empezaré con Aku no Monogatari, que ya hay ganas .

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto~ ¡Bye, bye!


	6. 05 No quiero cantar una triste canción

**Proof of Life**

¡Holaa! Kisaki-chan esta aquí~ (por última vez en proof of life, porque el el epílogo&prólogo no me gusta poner mi opinión xD). Bueno, os dejo con el ultimo cap… (Yo mientras lo escribia estaba todo el rato intercalando la instrumental&la de voz…QUEEE TRISTEE T^T)

Riiiiiin T.T

... Capítulo 05# ~No quiero cantar una triste canción~ ...

Me desperté, estaba con Len en mi habitación. Miré por la ventana, a mi flor.

Marchitada, marchitada completamente. Los petalos estaban caidos, la flor estaba doblada y marrón. Escuchaba debiles sonidos…Que bien que ya oigo algo, aunque son debiles sonidos. Quiero oir a Len.

Le empecé a mover de un lado a otro.

-Leeeeeeeeeen…

-Ummm…Hola Rin….

¿Eh? Oigo la voz de Len, pero es algo lejana…

-Leen, quiero salir a jugar fueraa…

-¿¡Eh!-Len se levantó sobresaltado-¡No!¡Rin, estas enferma!

-Porfavor Leen, ¡ya estoy bien!¡Te oigo y todo! ¿Si? Porfavor…

Len bajó la cabeza. Yo me levanté de la cama y saqué mi ropa del armario, aquel ya olvidado armario para mí. Mi traje que tengo a juego con Len, una camiseta corta y unos pantalones cortos; con unas mangas, que llegan desde las muñecas hasta los codos, y unos calentadores, de la rodilla a mi tobillo.

-Len, ve a vestirte…Ponte lo mismo que yo…

Me empecé a quitar el pijama y a ponerme la ropa.

-¡Pero…! ¡Estamos en invierno! ¿Cómo te vas a poner eso? ¡Además estás enferma!

-Nee, Len…Solo hoy, ¿vale?

Len salió de la habitación.

Terminé de ponerme la ropa. Me senté en la cama y saqué el cuaderno. Escribí una ultima estrofa.

Terminé. Ya he terminado mi canción. Arranqué la hoja del cuaderno y me la guardé en el bolsillo. Cogí una bufanda amarilla que tenía igual que Len y me la puse. Cogí mi lazo, mi viejo lazo, y me lo puse en la cabeza. Me miré al espejo, como hace 1 año. Igual…Me coloqué mis horquillas en mi flequillo, y salí de mi habitación.

En verdad…casi no puedo ni andar. Tengo mucho frio con esta ropa…Bajé como pude las escaleras, pareciendo lo más normal posible.

Abajo estaba Len, con un vasito de agua con medicina y 2 tazas que echaban humo, supongo que era chocolate. Corrí hasta la mesa y me tomé corriendo la medicina, pero me senté para tomarme el chocolate con Len.

El chocolate me quemaba por dentro, pero tengo que aguantar, solo un poco más…

Salimos de casa, el mundo que desde hacía un año solo veía por mi ventana. Corrí por la nieve. Fría, frio. Esta fría, hace frío. Len me seguía, sonriente. Seguí corriendo, aunque las piernas me dolían. Cogí una bola de nieve, y se la tiré a Len. Pero este me la devolvió, aunque en una minuscula bola, supongo que no quería hacerme daño.

Empecé a juntar mucha nieve. No siento mis manos… Hace frío, veo el aliento de Len, siento mi propio aliento frío. Hice un nuñequito de nieve. Len estaba a mi lado, haciendolo, riendose junto a mí.

Sonreí, una sonrisa cálida.

Me acerqué a Len, y lo abracé. Sabía que ese sería mi ultimo abrazo. Sabiendo esto, le besé.

-Len, te quiero. Te quiero mucho, ¿vale?

Len me abrazó.

-Yo tambien te quiero Rin, más de lo que puedas pensar. Te quiero.

Me separé y me levante. Di unos cuantos pasos atrás. No puedo más…el dolor…me está consumiendo…yo…

-¿Sabes, Len? Yo…nunca voy a estar sola, porque siempre vas a estar conmigo…

Oia pasar el viento suavemente por mi oido, mi cuerpo se estremece…Tu aliento es blanco y helado…

-Yo, me alegro de haber podido pasar mi vida contigo Len.

Me…Estoy…Me estoy "marchitando"…

-¿Sabes, Len? Te…tengo miedo. No quiero cantar una triste canción, qui-quiero reir contigo…

Len empieza a asustarse, se le nota en la cara. Aun así, el me sonrie.

-Todo esta blanco Len…aun así sigues sonriendo-. Me quité la bufanda y se la puse al muñeco de nieve.

Di 2 pasos más atrás.

-Estamos, en un mundo de soledad, ¿verdad?

Len asintió e hizo intento de levantarse, pero le tire una bola de nieve. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y agarré con fuerza la hoja.

-Quiero…que un dia…cantemos juntos tu y yo-. Agarré fuertemente la hoja contra mi pecho.- Quiero cantar esta dulce canción...Es… un regalo para ti, Len. Una canción… Con…-Empecé a toser. Len se levantó asustado.

-¡¿Rin…?

-Len…Gra…_"Gracias"_

Caí desplomada en la nieve. Todo desaparece. Tu cara aparece, mirandome con ternura. Me dedicas una última sonrisa. Yo me rio.

-Gracias…Len…

"_Yo te la dedico, una canción con una dolorosa partida..."_

…..Capítulo 04#Fin…..

Bueno pues…Se acabó, luego escribiré el epílogo T.T Pobre Rin…ha…ha…muerto y ha dejado a Len solito en este mundo de soledad T.T

A ver los ultimos reviews *snif, pobre rin*:

**Eclipse-saan: **Eso es lo que entendí en la canción. Pues si. Ya se ha acabado, solo queda el epílogo. Jaja si ^^ pero esque ayer me quedé escasa y soblo escribí el Prólogo de Aku, aver si luego lo subo xd ¡Claro! Hablamos~. Mi msn: kisaki_ ^^ Y face todavía no lo tengo -.-

**Sawako-san: **Leeen se ha quedadoo solitoo TwT Si, lo escribo con la musica y *snif* Rin ha muertooooooo

**Lily-chaaan (L): **Si! Subido! ^^ Luego si eso haré el epílogo cuando termine de escribir el siguiente de shuujin y algo del aku :33' Rin ya ha muerto, preguntaste tarde Lily-chan xD

Porcierto, tengo una pregunta. En el doc manager, cuando te pone la vida de lo de los capis, si se borra de ahi tambien se borra el capitulo publicado? o ya se queda? esque no lo entiendo, alguien me lo explica pliiiiis ^^?

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto~ ¡Bye, bye! Como ya le dije a Lily, despues de hacer todo haré el epílogo xD


	7. Epílogo

**Proof of Life**

~Epílogo~

Tarde fría de invierno. El cuerpo de una joven yacía en la nieve. Su vida acababa de terminar, la vida de Rin Kagamine. A su lado, de rodillas, estaba su hermano, su dulce hermano Len Kagamine.

Len abrazó a su hermana. Comenzó a llorar. Sabía que su hermana había dejado de existir. Y el no podía hacer nada. Era impotente ante esa situación, no podía ayudar a su adorada hermana.

La nieve caía, no dejaba de caer. Las lágrimas del hermano caían sobre la ropa de la joven, una ropa que había estado en el armario durante 1 año.

-Rin…En mi corazón… Siempre estabas presente porque te amaba y… No lo pude confesar por… Miedo e inseguridad. Estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti…incluso si grito tu voz no está aquí.

Len cogió un pequeño papel de la mano de su hermana. En el había una canción, una triste pero dulce canción. Encima de la hoja, en grande, Rin había escrito: _"Proof of Life, para mi amado Len Kagamine, por Rin Kagamine"_.

Este hecho sólo le causó al hermano mucho más dolor, pena y rabia.

-En esta densa nieve encontrare modo de estar a tu lado para siempre. Subiré hasta a el cielo para poder alcanzarte… A si que… Tomar todo ya de mi, esta voz que ya nada dice es solo mía… Hazla nieve…

Len cayó al lado de su hermana, abrazandola fuertemente, deseando estar a su lado.

Así podrán jugar juntos de nuevo, como dos felices hermanos.

…Fin…

**Proof of Life**_Para mi amado Len Kagamine, por Rin Kagamine._

_La voz del viento susurra en mi oido, el invierno esta aqui, mi cuerpo se estremece._

_Estás junto a mi, puedo ver tu aliento cada vez más blanco y helado._

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita. Espero por la proxima primavera excusandose, mientras escucho las cadenas de vida, continuando con el brote de luz._

_Se que mi destino continua marchitandose, pero, todavia sere fuerte._

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar._

_Me gustaria olvidar algo que dice que he vivido; la prueba de mi vida._

_No quiero cantar una triste canción. Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero…reir a tu lado. Quiero cantar esta dulce canción._

_Varios inviernos han pasado y, finalmente, comprendí que este sentimiento era incapaz de expresar lo que deseo, pero..._

_Mi corazón siempre estara conectado con el tuyo, ¿no?_

_Está muy oscuro. No puedo escuchar nada… Tengo miedo... ¡duele! ¡ES SOLITARIO…!_

_Mientras todo a mi alrededor continua desapareciendo, tu sonrisa es lo unico que aún no ha desaparecido..._

_Tu estas cantando esa dulce canción ¿no es así? Aún cuando nosotros estemos siendo abarcados por un mundo de soledad._

_Yo siempre estare contigo, por favor no lo olvides... "No estas sola"_

_No estoy sola… tu estas aquí. Me rodeas con la calidez de tu abrazo._

_Aunque no pueda escuchar nada, puedo entenderte._

_La mano con la que me tocas, me dice: "Te quiero"._

_No quiero cantar una triste canción. Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero… que cantemos juntos tu y yo, quiero cantar esta dulce canción..._

_Yo te la dedico, una canción con una dolorosa partida... Y, al final... Espero decirte..._

_...Gracias..._


End file.
